Imperfections
by HetalianNerdette1776
Summary: In a society based on conformity, difference was punished. (T for language and violence).


I don't own Homestuck or the AU that this is set in. This is based solely off a picture drawn by Tumblr user palemarried. The picture's caption states the opinion of how the trolls would be worshiped if their session was a success. Unfortunately I am unable to find a link directly to the picture itself. If you have any questions or problems or complaints, let me know.

OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo ooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Dave Strider was not in the least, a religious person. He preferred to spend his days playing handball in the community courtyard. And he preferred doing this alone. Why alone? He was considered a freak. Some may even use the word "mutant". Dave and his brother were freakishly pale, for their region. Most people were granted with caramel skin, and dark brown hair due to the climate of the region. Dave and his brother were outcasts. In a society based on conformity, difference was punished.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooOOOOooooooo

"Bro, I'm leaving," Dave shouted over his shoulder. Sometimes he just needed a break from his brother.

"David wait!" He cringed. His brother was the only one to call him by his real name. "Don't forget this." He thrust a pair of pointy anime shades into Dave's fist.

"I'm already wearing a pair, Bro."

"What if you lose them?"

"I'm not going to take them off. I won't be gone for long."

"Please just take them, little man." Bro's concern was etched permanently on his face whenever Dave left the safety of their apartment.

Dave sighed. It was better not to argue right now. "Fine."

"What's curfew again?"

"Curfew is ten, sharp. Bro it's seven pm. I'll be home within the next hour and a half."

"Good kid….I love you little man." Bro gave Dave a tight squeeze. "When you come home can I convince you to come to the temple with me…..?"

"Don't even think about it Bro. You know I don't believe that 12 extraterrestrials created our planet."

"Dave…. Please don't say it like that."

"Love you too Bro." Dave slammed the door as he walked out, knowing it was in Bro's face. Half of him wanted to run back in and cling to Bro, scared of the outside world. No. He was better than that. He was Dave Strider, elusive legendary handball champion. Dave Strider the cool kid, the laidback and chill guy. He was Dave Strider the freak, and he covered it up with an untouchable chill persona. So is the hard life of an outcast.

He tore down the alleyways, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Even if it was eye-to-sunglasses contact. The pap-pap-pap of his sneakers on the cobblestone was the only noise that greeted him. It was past legal curfew. Bro had set his curfew later because, the reason was obvious. How could an outcast do things when everyone else was around?

Dave rounded the final corner, into and open field. The field was filled with twilight, making it sparkle in mystery and serenity. He loved running through this field barefoot, and sometimes during the rainy season, naked. But it was still too chilly for that. The government still required them to wear their cooler weather clothes. The warm weather clothes would not be issued for another few weeks or so. Dave carefully removed his sneakers and darted across the field. This was freedom. This was power. This was rebellion. He stopped and caught this breath, putting on his sneakers as quie-

"Hey! What are you doing?" A deep voice echoed around the nearby trees. Shit. _Shitshitshitshitshit. _ He had been warned not to cut across the field countless times. A voice echoed in his head, "_David, don't cut across the field. You're too obvious there."_ It killed him when Bro was right. Now was not a time for cursing Bro out in his mind- now was a time for panic! Dave clutched the pointy shades in his sweatshirt pocket, digging to point into his palm. It was time to run.

_Pat pat pat._

The chase was exhilarating. Dave felt the adrenaline pump through his veins. Running only increased his speeding heartbeat.

_Pat pat pat._

The voice followed him. "Hey! Stop!"

_Pat pat pat._

Dave didn't look back. He just kept running forward. He didn't know where he was going as he tore through the woods. He would've been quieter as to confuse the person of his trail if it wasn't for all the ground debris. He was fucked, wasn't he?

_Pat pat pat._

"This is Law Enforcement! Stop where you are, it is past curfew!" The voice cried. At least now Dave knew who was after him. This wasn't his first run-in with the Law. He was betting on all the luck he had that this one would end the same as the others. He got away safely, evading them by mere seconds. Maybe this time he would get away with more than that, even.

_Pat pat pat_.

Dave kept running, it felt endless. He wished he'd end up somewhere safe. But nowhere was safe for a freak. He should stop wishing for such silly things. Dave had to stop. He couldn't breathe. He had lengthened the distance between him and the Law Enforcement enough to take a short break. As he rounded the corner, his foot caught something and he face-planted the ground. But he did it_ ironically_, mind you. He clumsily collected himself and leaned against the wall in the narrow alley. Weird, the wall didn't feel like the standard brick home confiding the law abiding individuals. He turned around. _Oh no_. This was no government issued building. This was much, much worse.


End file.
